


Fair and Square

by PushPin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-13
Updated: 2012-06-13
Packaged: 2017-11-07 15:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/432504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PushPin/pseuds/PushPin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dave thinks it's his turn to be on top he has to call in help.</p>
<p>Fill for homesmut, sorry for a bad summary!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fair and Square

Since the first time you met the trolls you kept your cool, not treating them any different than you would anyone else. Not all of them had given you the same courtesy. For the most part the trolls were pretty cool, if you actually tried you could get along with them most of the time, but Sollux was different.

 

At first Sollux had entirely avoided you and Rose, which you found pretty amazing considering that you'd been told he was very recently blinded. After a while you had caught a few sparing glimpses of him in common areas, but they were few an far between. It took you a long time wandering around the deeper levels of the labs before you discovered the gemini's most common hiding spot: a room housing the mainframe computer for the whole base. The first time you passed it you almost missed seeing him entirely, the gray skin and black clothes blended in too well with the wires and piles of components. At least he was already blind so he missed the double take you had to do to make sure you really saw something moving in there.

 

You stood outside the door for a long time, just watching. You could count on your fingers the number of times you had seen Sollux, and none of those meetings lasted more than a few minutes tops. You watched him on his knees on the floor, scraping his hands around and sifting through a number of cords that put your own bedroom floor to shame. You could barely figure out how to plug your own equipment up when you could see it, so it was hard to fathom how he managed to set up this whole room without eyes.

 

In the time it took you to try and think of what to say he lifted his head, turning only halfway towards the door and you could see the side of his face. Those empty sockets really freaked you out now that you were looking.

 

“Someone there?” he asked very quietly, but in a way that made the hairs on the back of your neck stand on end. His voice was smoother and a little higher than you had expected.

 

“So are you haunting this room or just setting up for a party? Because these streamers could use some more work either way.” you quipped, kicking a bundle of wires by the door and taking a step in uninvited.

 

You watched the way his upper lip peeled back just a little bit, revealing razor points where his new teeth were slicing their way out of his gums. He leaned back onto his heels, twisting to face you and blinking those blank orbits at you.

 

“Get the fuck out of here.” he rumbled, an alien quality to his voice that made your hands ball into fists.

 

“Hey, come on, I just-” you managed before lifted an arm with his palm facing you and you were wrapped in wavering light. He didn't give a second's pause before his psionics lifted you and threw you unceremoniously into the hall, knocking over a stack of metal crates that fell on top of you.

 

When you had finally climbed out of the pile you got one good look at him standing in the doorway before a smug smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth, and the door slammed shut with a harsh snap.

 

\---

 

Since that day you became determined to either get to know him better or throw him into a stack of crates, whichever opportunity presented itself first.

 

It only took a few days before you almost ran into him while coming around a corner. He didn't let you draw a breath before he gave you a psionic shove out of his way and rounded the corner.

 

“Fuck! Come on!” you shouted after him when you came dangerously close to falling down a flight of stairs (which go on for-fucking-ever in these labs), and all that got out of him was a derisive snort before he disappeared on a transportalizer down the hall.

 

\---

 

Next time you ran into him he succeeded in pushing you down a flight of stairs. When you heard his laughter from somewhere levels above you, when the falling was finally over, you knew: it was on.

 

\---

 

You tried asking Terezi about him, since according to Rose they spent a lot of time together, being blind together you guessed. She laughed openly and directly into your face when you did.

 

“What do you want to know about him?” She asked, fishing through her chalk box for a new color.

 

“I dunno, what's his malfunction? From my experience he's a stone cold asshole.”

 

“I did hear about the stairs incident, hehehe.” she grinned in a way that was way too gleeful for your tastes.

 

“It just keeps happening.” you said through gritted teeth and rubbed your elbows where they still hurt.

 

“All you need to know about him is that he isn't social.” She scribbled something on a wall that you were having trouble identifying.

 

“I think this goes far beyond 'not social'. This is like some sort of social black hole where common decency goes to die, then he sucks in the mutilated remains and crushes it until there's nothing left before he goes bowling with human bodies and piles of metal.”

 

“Hehehe, I forgot about the bowling with Daves incident.”

 

“Dammit, he told you about that too?”

 

“Of course he did, he was pretty happy about it in fact. It made me wonder if he was seeing black stars, but he denied that allegation.” She shrugged.

 

“Woah what. Tell me this isn't about hate fucking now, because I don't think I can take another two rounds with those stairs before we finally get down to business.”

 

“Hehe I wouldn't worry about it, he's never struck me as very into black romance.”

 

“Well doesn't that make me feel so much better. Now I know my nubile virgin ass is safe from the scary blind assholes who can't even chew.”

 

“I wouldn't underestimate him just because stairs and gravity did the work beating you up last time. Don't forget who sent this whole place flying – twice!”

 

“Yeah but those are just his psionics, without those he's got nothing.”

 

“What do you mean 'without those'? He doesn't need anything else.” she let out a low laugh that reminded you a little too much of Sollux after he pushed you down the stairs. You left without finishing your conversation, feeling aggravated in a way that you couldn't pinpoint.

 

\---

 

It took a few more impromptu meetings before you even got to lay a hand on him. You had managed to avoid ever being by the stairs and near him at the same time, because god if he ever got you by one of the really long stairwells you might just fall forever.

 

When you finally did manage to sneak up on him he appeared to be asleep, sitting in a rolling computer chair in a room not far from his usual command center. His head was down, chin resting on his chest and his hands rested on the knot of wires in his lap. You waited for a long time by the door, only coming inside when he didn't move you took careful steps towards him; still no movement.

 

Finally you were close enough to actually see most of his face without having to flinch away like normal. You studied the dark circles that always hung below his eyes, a few yellow scabs and cracked fingernails on his hands, the thin charcoal of his lips and the way you could see his vertebrae sticking through the thin skin on the back of his neck. He kind of looked like a wreck close up, but kind of nice too, the comparably paler gray of his skin made him look soft.

 

You put a hand on the back of the chair, turning it a little and the tangle of wires fell from his hands to the floor with a quiet thwup. It took you about three seconds of deliberation before you decided that this was what you had to do. You pulled the chair behind you as quietly and smoothly as you could out of the room, down the hall and to the closest stairwell you could find.

 

It took a turn and a few seconds of adjustment to get the chair where you wanted it for the right effect with him facing you, back to the stairs, completely asleep like a chump. With more glee than you would ever admit you planted a foot firmly on his chest and considered the line you were going to deliver.

 

“Hey.”

 

His head lifted a little, his eyelids only half hanging over the emptiness of his eyes.

 

“Muh...?” he managed, confused and tired.

 

“If I haven't warned you about that stairs before, here it is.” you managed to stay deadpan, more for your own benefit than the blind alien. You allowed a second to relish in the confusion on his face while he lifted a hand to your foot planted on his chest just before you gave him a shove. His empty eyes flared open when his chair tipped backwards over the first step, catching and throwing him backwards down, down.

 

You stuck around until you heard him hit the bottom with a wheezing thud, then silence for a few seconds before you hightailed it out of there. You weren't sticking around for the light show this time.

 

\---

 

You managed to avoid running into Sollux for a few days, which was pretty good considering that from what you heard he was actively looking for you. But in the end it was inevitable. He caught you fleeing the kitchen and appeared far down the hallway in the direction you were originally headed.

 

“Strider!” he called out, dammit how did he know it was you? You turned without a word, walking in the other direction for a second before his psionics wrapped around you and lifted you a few inches off the ground while he strode towards you.

 

“You don't get to fucking run away from me like that.” he said through gritted teeth, turning you so you were face to face.

 

“That was fucking low, getting me while I was sleeping. Couldn't take me while I was awake so you cheated?” he gave a joyless sneer, shoving you in the chest with his palm, making you float back a few inches.

 

“Psionics are cheating too you know, but I don't see you offering a fair fight.”

 

“What's not fair about it?” he narrowed those hollow sockets.

 

“Well I've got no way to fight back right now.” you grumbled, but regretted it the next second when he grinned at you. Maybe pointing out your own helplessness wasn't the best way to resolve this.

 

“But that's why I like fighting with you.” he said, the smile fading from a grin to just plain smug while he reached out towards you, his fingertips finding your stomach first. You flinched away but there wasn't anywhere to go when his hands pulled at your shirt, tugging you down until you were close enough to smell his breath.

 

For the first time in a long time you weren't sure what to say. This was sadly the most personable he had ever been with you, and part of you didn't want to break the trance.

 

“I was told humans didn't do black romance...?” he questioned quietly, nails scraping up your chest, neck and across your cheek, mapping out your features.

 

“Yep. Not a thing to humans.” you said quietly right to his face.

 

His twisted his lips a little and exposing a fang, his thumb moving across your cheek to touch the corner of your mouth.

 

“I don't believe you.” he said quickly, moving forward with a jerk and pressing his lips against yours with more force than seemed strictly necessary. It was actually pretty unpleasant for the first few seconds before he eased up a little, his grip on your shirt loosening so he could push it up, exposing your stomach to touch your bare skin. You tried squirming mid air to see how much you could move, but he took that as encouragement, running his tongues over your closed lips and oh god he had two of them maybe you could do this after all.

 

The next few minutes were a blur and before you realized it you were in an empty lab room with him dropping you on the floor just before pinning you there.

 

\---

 

It had been longer than you wanted to admit since you and Sollux had started hate fucking in private. Everyone on the base could only speculate the extent of your little romance. Depending on who you asked they weren't even sure there was anything going on.

 

But you sure fucking were. As much as he annoyed the shit out of you it was surprisingly good most of the time for what you understood normally happened between kismesises, except that Sollux always topped. Even when you would get the better of him at first, surprising him or trying to get in and out before he knew what was going on, it never worked. He'd always have you pinned down and top you with those psionics before you could get any kind of control over him. Not that you didn't enjoy it most of the time, but it just wasn't fair, especially when you were pretty sure the male trolls had the equipment to be top or bottom.

 

You spent way more time than you would like to admit thinking about it too. How do you get around those damn psionics? Finally you broke down and went to the shrewdest person you knew who could keep a secret: Rose.

 

“To what end do you wish for his psionics to be disabled?” she questioned from behind a book, not even looking up at you. You were trying to be nonchalant, leaning your hip against the table next to her.

 

“Uh, maybe I just don't want him to have them for a little while. He's such a fucking smartass with them, maybe I wanna take him down a notch.” That got her to look up at you.

 

“I see.” Finally she closed her book and put it on the table, giving you her full attention.

 

“So are you going to help me or what?”

 

“I can't say for certain that I can help you at all. You probably know more about his psionics than I do, seeing as I've never experienced them first hand.”

 

You sighed, running a hand through your hair.

 

“The only insight I can offer is to focus on manipulating him instead of his psionics, since I don't know of a way to remove a trait he was hatched with.”

 

“...And?” You tried thinking about how this might help you, but nothing was coming to mind.

 

“Why don't you try to incapacitate him mentally first. Perhaps alcohol? I would guess that under such an influence he would be hard pressed to focus on more than one stimulus at once and his psionics will not be a problem.” And that was all she offered before picking her book back up, indicating she was done offering assistance.

 

“Get him drunk, I'll get right on that.” you mumbled, not feeling any better off than you were before speaking with Rose.

 

“Don't forget, if things don't go as planned you can rewind things until they go correctly.” she offered you on your way out the door.

 

\---

 

The more you thought about it, the more Rose's course of action made sense. You just had to confuse him or something. Hit him in the head first? But that had two worse possible outcomes depending on how hard you hit him: not hard enough and he gets really angry or too hard and you can really hurt him.

 

There's alcohol, but how do you get it into him? For all you knew trolls weren't even into the whole booze thing, and Sollux being a super nerd would be even less likely to want to get drunk.

 

That line of reasoning brought you to the last borderline reasonable tactic: drug him. How close to date rape would that be? Certainly no worse than him leaving you all but immobile for him to have his way. Next it was time for some fancy alchemizing and questioning of your own moral values.

 

\---

 

It took a few more days before you worked up the courage to even consider acting on your plan. You ended up with a syringe of what you hoped would disorient without killing him. Now you just had to find him and hope he didn't flip out before you got close enough to him. It seemed like overkill, but you had started out with pills and after a close call of someone else almost drinking the drugged coffee you changed the plan.

 

Now, you just had to get the balls to do it.

 

You walked as quietly as you could down to Sollux's little command center but found the door closed. Damn, so much for sneaking up on him. Instead of knocking you punched the control panel and it slid open with a hiss. You weren't going to get an invitation so you just walked in, stepping on the thick layers of cords that left few gaps to the floor.

 

Sollux didn't turn away from his computer or even slow typing when you came in.

 

“Hello?” he asked, surprising you since he usually knew who it was, must have been focusing hard on what he was doing.

 

“Sup.” you said, walking up behind him and looking at the broken screen in front of him. Even with what you could see in the cracked display it didn't make any sense to you.

 

“Oh. You. Go away, I'm kind of busy.” he sounded a little annoyed, but not enough to actually kick you out. Perfect.

 

“What, don't tell me you forgot out hate-date anniversary dude. It's been exactly 74 days since you first plundered the recesses of my tender virginal body. I thought you cared about us.” you spewed bullshit while slipping a hand into your pocket around the syringe, squeezing it a little and praying his neutral mood held out until you found your fucking nerve.

 

“I don't know what you just said.” he mumbled, slamming on the backspace key before going back to his usual ungodly fast typing speed.

 

“Doesn't matter.” you said flatly, putting a steadying hand on the back of his chair and pulling the syringe out of your pocket. Okay, something about this felt deeply wrong to you. He looked surprisingly innocent when he wasn't forcefully taking advantage of you, and in the end you just didn't hate him as deeply as he did you. You sighed and dropped it back into your pocket, letting go of his chair and taking a step away, then another and you were out the door and halfway down the hall before you knew what you were doing anymore.

 

You stopped at the top of a set of stairs, looking down and thinking maybe you should just jump down them to save Sollux the trouble this time. You fucking deserved it for planning to drug him just to get a chance on top. But now you heard Sollux talking to someone from down the hall, who could have gotten past you? Turning you saw the door is still open, and haltingly walked back towards it.

 

“Woah fuck! What are you doing?” you heard panic in Sollux's voice, something that was new in your experience. Who was pissing Sollux off? That was your job. When you heard the sounds of a scuffle you jogged back to the door, peeking in.

 

And there you were, you saw another Dave pinning him to against a wall of broken monitors. This had to be a future you, since you liked to think you would remember something like this happening before.

 

“Uhh...” fell out of your mouth before you could stop yourself, but it didn't draw either of their attentions. Sparks flew from between Sollux's horns, and the psionic glow surrounded future you but he seemed to be fighting it and winning, staying on the ground.

 

“What the fuck was that, what did you do to me!” Sollux shouted at future you before snapping his teeth at his shoulder but only getting fabric. He managed to plant his palm in future Dave's face and knee him in the thigh, but was clearly losing at the physical altercation.

 

“Close the door, will you?” future you asked way more calmly than you felt right now. You stood still for about half a second before thinking more critically on the situation at hand. If future you is here, that must mean he has something to do to make this go right. You spotted an empty syringe on the floor, the same one you had in your pocket and started to understand a little bit.

 

“Come on man, just do it.” future Dave prompted, and you had no more questions, stepping inside and pressing the door control to close it.

 

“What are you talking about?” Sollux grunted, still futilely trying to push future you off physically since he psionics seemed weak and ineffectual. Maybe the drug you alchemized works just about perfectly.

 

“Don't worry your pretty head about it. All you've got to know is that it's time to get some equality around here, and it's my fucking turn.” Future you said to him, grabbing the gemini's forearms and shoving him towards the center of the room where he tripped fell to his hands and knees. Future Dave was on him before he had time to recover, practically tearing his stained gemini shirt off before twisting one arm behind his back, making Sollux hiss and strain to keep himself up on one arm.

 

“Come on, this is what you've been waiting for.” Future Dave coaxes you, wrenching Sollux's arm until he was upright on his knees and grabbed his other wrist before he could get it away.

 

Sollux's face was the best thing you think you'd ever seen, his cheeks coloring with yellow, nostrils flaring, gray lids covering the voids of his eyes, and his chest heaved so hard you could watch each of his ribs pull at his skin. The sparks from his horns were completely gone now. This was what you'd been waiting for. And he didn't get it yet that there were two of you in the room, you were just standing by the door while future you and Sollux wrestled.

 

“Gimme a cord, will you?” future you said, twisting Sollux's arms together behind his back and pulling a grunt from the troll. It only took a moment of looking before you found an important looking cord and tore it out of the computer, walking across the small room to hand it to future you. Sollux looked intensely confused when he heard you tear the cord out of a computer, confused enough that his struggling slowed.

 

“W-who else is there?” he asked, sounding worried, again something you're not used to hearing in him, but something you liked.

 

“No one else is in here Sol.” you said, watching future you wind the cable around his wrists, tight enough that it looked painful.

 

“Yeah, just Dave.” future you said, smirking behind his back and grabbing his shoulders.

 

“Oh.” Sollux kind of froze when he got that there were two Daves in the room, his mouth hanging open a little bit. “Well that's not fair th-though, if there's two of you and one of me-” he had to stop and take a breath, but the deep yellow flush rising to his face told you the opposite of what he's saying “-and you fucking drugged me!”

 

“You're telling me about what's fair?” you grumbled, stepping around to stand in front of him and grabbing one of his horns to angle his face up towards you. It's shockingly warm to you, you were expecting a cold hunk of bone up there, but it's almost soft and gave a little if you squeezed hard. You thought you could feel his pulse against your fingertips if you held it tightly. He growled lowly, bearing what teeth he had and trying to wrench his horn from your grasp.

 

“So it was fair when you used your powers and had the advantage, but now I have the advantage and you're losing it's not?” future you crooned into his ear before delivering a harsh bite, making the troll jump. The almost guilty flicker of emotion on his face made you think he wasn't nearly as opposed to this idea as he was acting.

 

“E-exactly...” he said quietly while future you worked his lips down a gray neck, alternating between tender kissing and harsh bites that made the gemini squirm.

 

“So I guess the idea of two Daves is completely repulsive to you, like you'd rather be culled?” you said, sinking to your knees and pinning Sollux between the two of you while keeping your grip on his horn to keep his head forced bent back. You've had those teeth burrowed under you skin before and it didn't please you.

 

“Uh-huh...” he forced out after a long silence, and any chance he'd had at convincing anyone that he didn't want this long gone.

 

After what felt like forever, now was your chance to have him however you wanted. Finally you got to touch him, push him down and make him like it. You leaned forward, kissing at the corner of his mouth, dipping your tongue between his lips to lick across the line of his teeth. He pressed forward, trying to bite your tongue but you pulled away before his teeth found purchase, giving his horn a sharp tug.

 

“Ugh, so unfair.” he groaned quietly, arcing away from you and into future Dave. You looked between you to find future Dave's hand working its way down the front of Sollux's unbuttoned pants. A moan tore through the troll and he tensed, managing to wrench his horn out of your hand and free his head. You were ready for a bite when he leaned forward but were pleasantly surprised when it turned out to be a kiss. He was a little off mark at first, but you grabbed his chin and aligned your lips, twining your tongue with his split one.

 

You ran a hand down his chest, feeling his heart pounding so fast under the soft skin on his breastbone. There had never been an opportunity for you to actually touch him as you pleased, usually your arms were the first thing pinned. Suddenly the color gray seemed a lot sexier, and it made you feel better to know that he had soft spots too.

 

Sollux moaned against your lips and you felt his teeth scratch your tongue, making you take another look down at what future you was doing to get him to make those noises. His pants were halfway down his hips and his bulge was almost fully unsheathed while future Dave's hand had dipped further down, two fingers fucking in and out of his dripping nook.

 

“Shit...” You muttered, just admiring the view for a long moment while Sollux scraped his teeth across your cheek, trying to get you back for another kiss. You hissed and backed off when you felt his teeth nearly catch on your skin, and future you looped his free arm around the troll's neck, harshly yanking him back away from you and pulling a strangled grunt from the gemini. He held him flush against his chest, pulling his slick fingers from his nook and grabbing your shirt, pulling you closer.

 

Future Dave wasted no time pulling until Sollux's head was bent back against his shoulder and sealed his lips over charcoal black ones. He hastily pushed the troll's jeans down with his other hand until they were around his knees before working on his own pants. You had never seen the troll so willing before, and to be frank just watching future you and him was doing a lot for you anyways, making your pants so tight it hurt.

 

You pulled your shirt off, tossing it away before reaching forward and running your fingertips over sharp gray hipbones, testing a tight grip on them before trailing one hand to his bulge. You heard him moan into future Dave's mouth and slipped lower, touching at the edges of his wet nook, teasing before leaving it alone and giving his bulge a few light strokes.

 

“Hold his hips.” future Dave panted, finally pulling away from Sollux's mouth and marginally tightening his arm around the troll's neck, making him strain at the cords holding his arms behind his back. You obeyed, letting go of his bulge to firmly grip those hipbones that practically begged to be handles. Sollux made a strange chirping noise before future you chuckled and licked at his golden flushed cheekbone. A second later those blank sockets flew open and Sollux gritted his teeth with a strained growl, trying to pull away from both of you, but you had him pinned.

 

“What- what do you think you're doing!” Sollux sounded annoyed, but his voice cracked and future you just tightened his grip around his neck.

 

“How did you think we were both going to fuck you? You've only got one nook.” future Dave said with a sneer, and Sollux's anger wavered while he processed the turn of events. You looked down to see future Dave's fingers stretching asshole, while Sollux strained against your grip on his hips.

 

“What, no complaints?” you gave a sharp 'ha' and a growl rumbled through Sollux's chest before it was cut short by a wheeze with another squeeze to his neck from future Dave.

 

“That's because he wants it.” future Dave said almost too quietly to hear and Sollux squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep his breathing under control. The gemini pulled his lip between his teeth, the points pressing deep into the soft black until small points of yellow welled up, trying to stifle a guilty moan.

 

Now that he seemed to be done struggling you let go with one hand, reaching down to pull your own pants open and giving yourself a few strokes with a sigh. Finally future you let go of the constricting grip on troll's neck, looping his arm around a thin gray waist instead and letting Sollux take a grateful moment to breathe unhindered. You could hardly wait any longer, your dick so hard it was painful, but you were still taking cues from future you since he had obviously done this before. He shoved Sollux forward by the head into your shoulder and you felt hot puffs of his breath against your collarbone before a scrape of teeth and a soft bite that didn't even break your skin. Future Dave took a moment to spit in his hand and palm himself before lining up and you couldn't look away. He was mercifully slow pressing into Sollux until he was seated as deeply as he could go, his grip around the troll holding him steady.

 

“Ahh- fuck! Untie me- “ Sollux begged into your shoulder, and you could practically hear his muscles creak with tension while he pulled at his bonds. Before you had time to respond future you grabbed him by the horns and pulled his head back from your shoulder and against him.

 

“Your turn.” Future you said, tugging the troll tightly against himself and forcing gray legs farther apart with his own. Eagerly you pressed as close to the troll as you could, your chest flush against his, gripping his hips and forcefully thrusting into his nook with a lot less reserve than future you had. Sollux wailed so loudly you were sure anyone on that whole level of the lab could have heard. You couldn't help the moan that left you when that wet heat surrounded you, and you felt him tremble around you and tighten.

 

“Fuck, oh god. Fucking fuck... shit-” A constant stream of breathy cursing tumbled out of the gemini's mouth. The muscles in his legs were already shaking, his breath ragged and his throbbing bulge pinned between your stomach and his. He felt so good wet and hot and squeezing around your cock, you wish you'd had the balls to do this earlier. It was going to be hard going back to being bottom after this.

 

Future Dave started thrusting, making Sollux's mouth fall open and his bulge jump against your belly. You did your best to keep the same pace as future you, crushing the troll's hips between the both of you with each unforgiving thrust in a way that was sure to leave bruises. As soon as you were both moving inside him Sollux lost it, cries and curses falling from his lips and trembling all over.

 

The both of you held him all but immobile between you, both sets of arms and hands keeping him in place. Future Dave toyed with his horns while you leaned forward to lick at his neck and shoulders, tasting the soft gray skin before sucking on it, leaving harsh black bruises. You dug your nails into his sides, dragging your nails deep enough that you hoped it left a mark on him.

 

“Dave... Dave fuck, I need – ah, b- bucket!” Sollux managed, barely cohesive.

 

“No bucket bro.” Future Dave said without missing a beat and sinking his teeth into the base of the troll's neck. Sollux gave a desperate breathy whimper, fruitlessly pulling at his bonds again before giving a frustrated growl that vibrated against your chest. You squeezed his hipbones, giving a particularly rough thrust, and relished in the idea of making him come all over himself.

 

You both picked up the pace, and Sollux's cry was embarrassingly loud. It was getting hard to focus on anything except burying yourself as deep as you could into the heat of his nook. Sollux managed a final mangled plea for a bucket, but got no response, he didn't even look frustrated anymore, just desperate. Future Dave gave one last rough tug on the Gemini's horns and that was it, he screamed your name, voice cracking and hoarse and came while his nook clamped down on your cock. Yellow genetic fluid gushed against your hip and dripped down your thighs and that was it for you too. Gritting your teeth you thrust so hard inside of him before filling him with a low cry, hearing future Dave moan his release nearly at the same time.

 

After that you lost track of time, unsure sure if it was a couple minutes or a couple seconds until you opened your eyes again. Sollux was a wreck between you, gasping for air with his whole body trembling, yellow blood dripping from his neck where future Dave had left his mark. He let go of Sollux's horn finally, giving him a shove forward so you were supporting him and pulling out and away. The troll gave a pitiful whine when future Dave pulled away, but made no move besides shaking in your arms while trying to regain his breath.

 

Future Dave pulled his pants up and gave you a silent salute before standing up and walking out of the room like nothing had happened. You just watched him go before giving a long sigh, pulling out of Sollux too, and falling back on your heels while wrapping your arms around the gemini, supporting the both of you.

 

“Fuck...” he rasped out once he seemed to have himself a little more under control.

 

“Uh huh.” was all you could manage, shifting a little before realizing you were kneeling in a puddle of yellow cum.

 

“Can you untie me already? Fuck...” he asked, trying to work up some ire but just to spent to do so.

 

“Maybe later.”

**Author's Note:**

> Posted this to homesmut a while ago, my first fanfiction in a long time sorry it's not the best1 ^^;


End file.
